1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for closing a toilet seat cover, activated by the flushing of the toilet, and more particularly to a closure device which automatically lowers a fully raised toilet seat cover in a controlled manner when the user thereof actuates the flushing handle.
For safety reasons, it is desirable to have the toilet seat cover and seat in a closed position after use to prevent small children, pets and household articles from falling into the toilet. Even adults may be subjected to inconvenience, trauma, possible injury, and understandable irritation in attempting to use a toilet in the dark, thinking the seat is down when it is not. Additionally, it is esthetically desirable to have the toilet seat and cover in a closed position when not in use. The present invention provides a means for automatically closing the toilet seat cover upon activation of the toilet flushing lever, thereby insuring that both the seat and cover are in a closed position when not in use.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Toilet seat cover closing devices are well known in the prior art. Also well known in the prior art are counterbalancing devices whereby the lowering of the seat and/or cover is at a controlled rate to minimize noise and/or damage to the seat and/or cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,826 issued May 9, 1933 to David Kapp discloses a mechanical arrangement actuated by the toilet flushing lever for releasing a catch holding a toilet seat cover in the open position, thereby allowing the toilet seat cover to fall in a controlled manner to the closed position, the control structure comprising a cam rotatable with the cover and acting against a leaf spring. There is no disclosure therein of water pressure or flow being used to initiate closure of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,092 issued Sep. 6, 1983 to Larry L. Smallwood discloses a spring mechanism for toilet seats which uses both a torsion spring and a friction clutch to lower a toilet seat from an upright position at a controlled rate of angular velocity. No structure is disclosed to automatically lower the seat and cover upon flushing of the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,989 issued Jan. 8, 1985 to John F. McGrail discloses a closure device which automatically releases and lowers a toilet seat or the seat and its associated cover together when the flushing handle of a commode or toilet is actuated. The device includes a releasable hinge-closing mechanism having a spring-biased latching lever and a dampening device mounted to the toilet cover. When the latching lever is actuated by the flushing of the commode, the seat or the seat and cover together are released and will move downwardly in a controlled manner by means of the dampening device. A latching pawl is located between the cover hinge member and the seat, whereby the seat and cover are coupled together when in a raised position so as to be lowered together upon being released. The dampening device comprises a cylinder member having means to move air from one chamber to another under pressure, thereby allowing the cover to be lowered at a controlled rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,147 issued Jan. 27, 1927 to Edward L. Schwarz discloses a friction pivot assembly which may be used with a toilet bowl lid to keep it from inconveniently falling down. The dampening structure includes friction bushings. There is no disclosure by Schwarz of any mechanical means to close the toilet lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,783 issued Apr. 3, 1990 to Steven E. Shafer discloses a toilet lid closing device for use on toilets of the type having a vertical tank with a flushing lever, a bowl, a seat and an overlying lid. As disclosed, a cable activated by the toilet flushing lever releases a locking means holding the lid upright, and an air cylinder provides a dampener controlling the lowering of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,757 issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Ortiz W. Johnson discloses an automatic toilet lid/seat control device which locks the lid or lid and seat in the upright position when in use and automatically lowers them gently when flushed. Dampening is achieved by means of a fluid cylinder connected to the lid, which starts its descent in response to operation of a flushing handle which depresses a flush rod connected to the lid.